omoidasu remeber
by Muzura
Summary: the story of a girl, a half saiyan half neko-jin girl, who leave her planet for vegeta-sei but gets knocked into earth by a comet, meets the z fighters and fights the saiyans. and all this before shes 8! some people get all the fun =^_^=
1. what is that?

* THE STORY OF ME *  
  
ONCE UPON A TIME IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY well not really. On a planet covered with vegetation a broken space pod lay forgotten on the ground nearby that pod a sayian of about 18 stood surveying the area. Much to his surprise there where no ki sources as far as his scouter could detect "that's great, just great" he growled, "There isn't any thing on this rock. This is suppose to be home to a very powerful race and there's no one here." unknown to him there were actually many beings there one named catal was watching him at the very moment. The sayian walked over to his pod kicking it lightly "And my ships busted, this is just perfect." The sayain turned around and for the first time catal saw his face he was very handsome shiny black hair in short spikes that are disorderly a few drooped over his face and eyes. He had a squareish chin big eyes that were hidden by his eyebrows at the time due to the fact he was p/o. he wore the typical sayian armor with a green cloth tied around his head. Most shocking was the fact that he had a jet-black tail that was striped with green catal looked down at her own silver tail & wondered, "Could he be like me, an out cast among his people? He looks sayian but that tail…"*creak* "huh?" she said out loud the sayian turned in time to see a girl & a tree limb fall into a heap of ferns. "What the?" he said & ran over to help her up. He normally would have paid no attention to her if she was not the only one he'd seen since landing/crashing on this planet. He was pulling he up off the ground as he noticed his scanner was reading NOTHING he was so shocked he dropped her "oww what cha' do that for?" she half yelled. That's when he saw the ears. She had cat ears on her head "what is going on here?" he wondered "little help" catal said "oh sorry" he said as he helped her up. Brushing herself off she asked "why are you here?" "I'm here to train that's the reason anyone does any thing" he said "no its not" catal replied, "I'm catal what's your name?" she said holding out a paw the sayian took a good look at her she was tall blond and looked around 18 years old he thought she was very pretty. "Um I'm onoan."  
  
END PROLOG  
  
Muzura: pretty good huh p.s. if you haven't guessed those where my folks just some back ground info I start the real one tomorrow you might wanna stick around for it 


	2. dreamtime

tommarrow yah right its been months sicnce i updated gomen nasisa i kinda got side traked but in writing agian yah! mabey i'l finish in time to update as soon as ff.net is fixed i hope!also this is an extended prolog i thought it needed more  
  
7 years later  
  
a small hut is set up in a rather open part of the jungle planet. a half fixed sayian pod lay outside on the pouch where a green stripe tailed sayian sit fixing it. a small girl that looked rather sayian but with green spiked hair that had cat ears stiking out the top ran around the yard caseing butterflys. she was adout 3 years old and strangly strong for her age. the sayian laughed as the little thing bumped into him wile trying to catch 1"just like her mom"the sayian said and went back to work. a blonde full breed cat girl called out to them"Onoan,Muzura dinner!""Food!" they chouresed oh so sayain like and raced in to the home. as they devouared the hepin pile in front of them a few word could be heard between bites"thanks catal .......its ....realy good"catal just smiled at this it was acually the first time she had managed to cook anything becides fish. After dinner they were all to go to the competision held on that planet once a month it tested streght & speed againt the royal worriors of there kingdom. those who beat them were offered a chance to become a royal worrior, most did not refuse. after they finished dinner they left for the tournoment in witch they all would be competing. once there they left Muzura with the rest of the jounior competitours and headed to the side lines to watch her compete. Muzura sat there checking out the compition there were many nekons witch were the natives of the planet(this race includes her mother)two rather fat looking orange aliens, and a namek.all were between the ages of 3 and 6 witch ment it was the first time Muzura was to compete. the jounoir competion is run differntly than the adult since there are no 4 year old worriors they compete agianst each other. Muzura's first round is agianst a 5 year old male nekon. As she walks out into the arena she gets her first look at him......  
  
******************************************************  
  
cliffie well not really but close yes woooohooo ff.net is back up! *grins insainly* =^_^= chibi gohan muse(cgm):im still hungy oh ya don't forget to review 


	3. was it a dream?

Omodasi (remember) Space  
  
"Wh....what was that?" I awake with a start in my tousan's fixed pod" was, was that a dream or a memory?" finally i fully awake & get a hold of my situation. ""Oh! Computer " i turn to the front screen "show seekmaaticcs of R.E.M. sleep." I stumble over the word schematics a little i am only 5(how old is gohan when he is being trained by piccolo? I'm saying 5 for now)'R.E.M. sleep was not acceded' the computer reports in it's drone voice. "Explain" 'Rapid Eye Movement was acceded but the neurons reporter that you were not asleep'. "umm.... computer?" 'Yes?' "whats a nuroon?" 'Neron'the computer corrected 'they are those thing on your head'. I reach up a touch a little suction cuppy thing on my forhead"ohh". "Computer save dream, question and reply to file tomadoi" 'it is done' "sankyu (thank you)". 'WARNING!' the computer booms"ahh! Wha..What is it, whats wrong?!?!" I'm scared out of my mind wild animals, & dangerous enemies i can handle but in space if the fragile ship breaks your doomed. 'A large meteorite is on a collision course with the ship' "then move the ship!" 'Evasion is not possible' "ohhh!!Nooooo! Oh no can't happening!!!" 'Impact in 10, 9, 8, 7, raising shelds, 4,3,2,1!' i black out as the lager rock rips into the hull of my ship. The fourse sends the small pod off course instead off heading toward the planet of vegeta-sei it is now careening into the small rock called chikyu. (Earth.) 


	4. piccolo let go of me!

i am so happy ff.net is up!! I'm currently learning Japanese, i still can't spell, i got a dubbed version of movie 10 the bitch (videl) looses a dragon ball, gets beat up, scared to death then ignored by gohan god i love this movie!!! Any way just thought you would like to know a little about me. Hey just a note but 'is what characters are thinking or the computer' "what characters say" ok I hope that clears things up for you a bit a/n fan dubs suck  
  
Omodasi (remember) (The discovery)  
  
A small boy looks his window into the cold night sky. A small ordinary boy that nothing exciting or extraordinary ever happens to..... So enof about him (a/n: monty python rocks!!) so instead here's an exciting little boy. A young half sayian looks to the sky he is wishing his tousan good luck in otherworld. "Uhh? That's weird. "He states after seeing a shooting star "that looks like ......like aSayIAn!!pOD!! mr.piccolo!!!!"he says as he runs off to find piccolo. piccolo is training on a near by mountainside beating the tar outta him self by means of his split form technique. "hmm...hold up." he says to his other self "hmm? what is it the kid?" "i think so" "what does he want this time?" "i don't know"gohan comes running over a ridge yelling incoherently about pods ,how it's to soon and sayians."ow! kid shut up! talk slower." "i, i saw asayianpoditsheadingthiswaywhatdowedo?!" "kid! slow down!" "i saw a sayian pod its heading this way what do we do?!" "*gasp* a sayian pod are you sure?" "uh huh!" "get krillen, tien, yamcha,& the mime thing" piccolo orders "umm piccolo his name is chaotzu" "whatever just GO!" gohan filches at this then flies off to get them. 'this is to soon we don't stand a chance. goku you better hurry up' piccolo thinks as he runs off to find the pod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ gohan arrives on the lookout. krillen is the first to notice "hey!"he says then runs over to were gohan landed "gohan long time no see" "no time to talk now krillen the sayian pod landed" "WHAT?!" everyone yells gohan tries to cover his delicate sayian ears in time but fails "oops sorry gohan"states yamcha "where have they landed" tien says "in the valley me an' piccolo were training in, piccolos there right now" "lets go!" squeaks chaotzu. everyone follows gohan off the look out and in to the sky.  
  
Piccolo followed the pod across the sky to where I crashed in to a large mountain then fell to the ground a good 30 ft bellow. Piccolo doubted if even a sayian could remain conscious during all that and hoped gohan would get back with the others soon. No sooner had he thought this than they appeared just over the horizon. In no time they were all gathered around the small pod waiting for it to open indefinitely sealing their doom. A small light started to shine between the door and the hull a hiss was heard and the door opened slowly...  
  
"uh uhhhuuuuu" I mumble moving slightly. 'what happened last thing I remember the ship hit a meteor' "uh wha.. what." I mummer as a small hiss is expelled from the ship..  
  
The z-fighter can only stare dumb founded as the ship reveals not a full- grown sayian male but a green haired girl-child. She is ovousisly sayian her tail is hanging out over the chair were she lay face down. Piccolo is the first to get a grip and states simply "what the heck is that?". "uh guy weren't the sayains supposed to be adults or some thing?" krillen says lamely. "uh I don't know?" yamcha said clearly clueless. "hmm" piccolo walks over to the pod and picks up the girl by her foot. gohan runs up behind him only to stop short. "Mr. Piccolo look! She has cat ears!" gohan says stunned it was the strangest thing he'd seen. Piccolo looked at him questioningly and held the girl up higher. Sure enof she had cat ear sticking out the top of her head. "wha.. what the?!" krillen says dumb founded again. Piccolo on the other hand is startled when the girl began to wake up..  
  
'what's going on?' i'm upside down now and I can dimly hear voices. 'huh what' still to banged up to wake up in just hang there trying to get my head to stop spinning. When it finally does I try to get my self to wake and fail the first time. "Mr. Piccolo look! She has cat ears!" I hear a young males voice echo's threw my head 'no duh! I have cat ears it took you that long to notice?' I think 'geez this guys gotta be completely clueless' I missed what the other guy said but I don't care I just want to wake up. Finally I get my eyes to open...  
  
Ohhhhh! Cliffie don't hurt me! I couldn't type any more. Chibi gohan muse: im hungry! I fed you already geez*gives him an apple* now go away  
  
Ok that's done don't forget to review or chibi gohan muse will raid your fridge 


End file.
